Electronic devices that are mounted in vehicles have been developed to have higher functionalities. In recent years, not only electronic devices relating to cruise control, but also various electronic devices are mounted in vehicles in order to improve comfort of a user in a vehicle and to provide entertainment and the like, for example. Also, in recent years, the advancement of portable information processing terminals, such as cellular phones, smartphones, and tablet terminals, that are carried by the user has been remarkable. Systems in which processing is performed by the electronic devices in a vehicle in cooperation with these information processing terminals, and higher degree of services are provided to the user are beginning to be put to practical use.
In such vehicle-mounted electronic devices having higher functionalities, programs to be executed are also developed to have higher functionalities, and there are cases where the programs need to be updated to the next version. Also, there are cases where necessary functions differ from user to user, and the convenience is considered to be improved by enabling selection or customization of functions according to the preference of the user. In such cases, the addition or modification of programs may be needed. Therefore, in recent vehicle-mounted electronic devices, technologies that enable the addition, update, or the like of programs are under consideration and development, and there are devices that have adopted a technology called OSGi (Open Services Gateway initiative), for example.
A system for using a portable device that is networked in a vehicle, using the OSGi technology, has been proposed in JP 2012-500516T. In this system, a portable device client program installed in a vehicle-mounted device performs communication with the portable device, and dynamic transfer of an application program from the portable device to the vehicle-mounted device is performed. Execution of an application program that uses constituent elements such as a display and a speaker of the vehicle is possible on the vehicle-mounted device or the portable device.
However, if a vehicle-mounted electronic device is configured such that addition, update and the like of a program is made possible, then there is a concern that a program generated by a malicious third party is added and executed. Accordingly, there is a concern that information that is transmitted and received through an in-vehicle network is leaked to the outside by an unauthorized program, for example.
The present invention was made in view of the above-described circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a communication system and a comparison method that can secure a communication path via a terminal apparatus of a legitimate user in order to prevent information leak to the outside or the like from occurring due to unauthorized access to the in-vehicle network.